


can I top?

by lousharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, harry really loves louis, idk really, just came out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousharry/pseuds/lousharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day really upsets Louis. When he gets home, things upset him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can I top?

Louis coming home. Harrys sitting on the couch as Louis walks in.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Harry says worried.  
  
"Nothing babe." Louis replies, quickly speed walking to get to the bathroom. Louis had to shit. You could tell by the faces he was making. Harry thought he must have made him mad, so he got up from the couch and followed him. Louis noticed but he was already past the bathroom door. He slams it shut into Harry's face.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Harry said.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Louis replied with a anger in his voice.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong... what did I do?" Harry's face softened.  
  
He wanted to cry. Louis wouldn't even hint to Harry what he did wrong. As Louis sat down on the toilet he felt his stomach ERRUPT. All the shit that has been held up has finally been released. He was so thankful. He went to wipe and there was only one sheet of toilet paper left.  
  
"FUCK HARRY WHERE IS THE BLODDY TOILET PAPER!" Louis screamed.  
  
"Babe, we're out. Is everything alright?" Harry said.  
  
"Everything is fine Harry. I just took the biggest fucking shit in my life and guess what Harry... WE'RE OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Louis yelled.  
  
He didn't mean to but his ass just vomited basically. What had he even eaten. He wipes but its not enough. He takes off all his clothes and starts the shower. He steps in and immediately reaches for the wash rag He pulls his cheeks apart to get himself clean. He noticed that his shit is GREEN. What the hell has he been eating? Louis reaches for the peaches and cream body wash that Harry had purchased while he was in VS. Amazing. I wonder what else he bought from there. He gets out, and wraps a towel around himself. He goes to flush the toilet but his shit is to MASSIVE. Louis looks down at the mess he made. How could a shit be so massive and destructive? He walks over and opens the door. He finds Harry standing right in front. He gives him a gentle push and sighs.  
  
"I...um...I clogged...the toilet..." Louis said, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Oh babe, it's alright, we all shit and sometimes their massive. You can't help it." Harry said. His voice was tender and caring Louis gives Harry a small peck and walks to their bedroom. Harry follows.  
  
"So, are you not going to fix it?" Harry asks.  
  
"Call the plumber, I don't know how to fix toilets." Louis said.  
  
"Louis, I am not wasting our money on a plumber when I know how to plunge a toilet." Harry responded.  
  
"Okay, well then be my guest." Louis said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Harry walked back into bathroom. He grabbed the plunger and went HAM. Louis' shit would NOT go down. It even came out of the toilet and got on Harry foot. If Harry didn't love Louis he wouldn't be doing this. Finally he tries to flush again, while plunging at the same time. It finally went down.  
  
"Louissss, guess who got down your shit?" Harry smirked.  
  
"You did, haha very funny." Louis replied.  
  
"Does this mean I can top tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's even funnier! I just took a massive shit. Get over here so I can kiss your stupid face." Louis said fondly.  
  
"You're so sweet, maybe one day you'll let me top that nice ass of yours." Harry said walking over to Louis.  
  
"One day." Louis said smiling into Harry's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY HONESTLY. IF YOU MADE IT TO THE BOTTOM, BUT I HAD TO. 
> 
> twitter:  
> @harrahandlou
> 
> and thanks to @nightschange for editing


End file.
